


Glass Shards

by tetsuskitten



Series: You're Silver, I'm Red [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you liked it when I misbehaved, Aiichirou.” Rin gazed intensely at Aiichirou’s eyes, like a hungry shark looking at their prey and roamed her hands up Aiichirou’s thighs, uncovered, the only two piece of clothing on Ai being a baggy t-shirt and panties. Aiichirou gulped and didn’t dare open her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Rin and Fem!Ai are back to be cute and have great sex. Please, enjoy!

After dinner Aiichirou was cleaning and drying the dishes while Rin busied herself with important (and boring) paperwork. She had insisted on helping Ai but the other girl stubbornly refused saying she could handle it, Rin could go do what she had to do.

Rin was focused on the papers, completely zoning out from the rest of the earth when she hears a loud shattering noise and a scream. _Damn it Ai, again?_

She stopped what she was doing and went to check on Aiichirou, who was barefoot, right foot bleeding, standing in the center of a field of glass shards. _Damn it._ This had happened previously some other times, Ai could be very clumsy sometimes. _She sure isn’t clumsy when she’s fingering me,_ thought Rin. It was only when Rin saw the tears in Ai’s eyes that she understood this time she had actually hurt herself and she panicked a little.

“Rin, it hurts!” Ai cried out, starting to feel trapped when she realized she couldn’t get out of the kitchen with all those glass shards around.

“Hey, Ai.” Rin called out making Ai lock eyes with her. “You’re alright, okay? You’re gonna stay right there and breathe, just…breathe. I’m gonna leave for two seconds to put some shoes on and get you out of there and then we’re gonna take care of that foot. Alright?” Rin talked as calmly as she could while trying to rush so she could get Ai out of there. Aiichirou nodded and swallowed down a sob.

Rin was back in no time and then she walked over to Aiichirou and carried her out of the kitchen bridal style.

“I’m embarrassed.” Ai remarked as she hid her face on the crook of Rin’s neck. Rin chuckled and wondered if Ai was going to be this sweet forever. _I hope so,_ Rin mused.

“Why? Don’t like it when I’m carrying you in my big strong arms?” Rin teased, grinning. And from the crook of her neck came a muffled _Shut up_ which made Rin laugh, because really, Ai was too old to be this cute. I mean, in high school it was normal but now, in their twenties going on thirties, living in their own apartment, with an established relationship, with jobs! Aiichirou was surreal and yet, Rin was holding her in her arms, it was real and Rin was happy. But now she had to go play nurse, _and unfortunately not in a kinky way._

She placed Aiichirou down on the couch and went to get the things needed to disinfect and bandage the wound. When she got back she sat down next to Aiichirou, putting the younger girl’s feet on top of her legs and started treating the wound. One second later Ai hissed, retreating her foot.   

“Ai, it’s going to hurt just a little bit more, it won’t take long, I promise you.” Ai looked at Rin with a pout and displeasedly put her foot back on Rin’s leg so she could keep on treating the wound.

There were some more hisses, cries and complains but after the wound was treated Rin grabbed Aiichirou and moved her onto her lap to make up for the discomfort. They kissed and locked stares, resting their foreheads together.

“Thank you, Rin.” **For taking care of me, always. I love you.**

“You’re welcome, Ai.” **You’ve been taking care of me since forever. We take care of each other. I love you.**

After being comfortably wrapped in their silent love for a while Aiichirou snapped them back to reality.

“I’ve gotta go clean up the mess!” Ai exclaimed, wide eyed and startled like it was an offense the mess wasn’t cleaned yet and this was a ‘must do immediately’ kind of thing. Rin tightened her hold on the smaller girl and didn’t let her get up.

“Oh no, no, no. You’re not going anywhere. You’re going to lie down in bed, read your book and wait for me while I clean up the mess. Don’t want you hurting yourself again, now do we?” Slowly she leaned in and whispered in Ai’s ear with her shit eating grin. “Cry baby.”

“I am not!” Aiichirou gasped, outraged and hit Rin on the shoulder. Rin just laughed. “You keep mocking me like that and I’m giving you the ‘no sex’ treatment like Haruka does with Mako-chan when he misbehaves. Be careful with that mouth of yours because I’ve heard the ‘no sex’ treatment is absolute _torture_!” Rin stopped laughing.

“I thought you liked it when I misbehaved, Aiichirou.” Rin gazed intensely at Aiichirou’s eyes, like a hungry shark looking at their prey and roamed her hands up Aiichirou’s thighs, uncovered, the only two piece of clothing on Ai being a baggy t-shirt and panties. Aiichirou gulped and didn’t dare open her mouth.

“And I didn’t hear any complaints about my mouth this morning, when I made you so hot and wet for me you gushed all over my tongue when you came.” Rin’s hands now massaged Ai through her panties, the wetness soaking through. Ai’s mouth was dry and her lips were parted, attentively listening to Rin, who made her wet by just talking dirty in her ear. Aiichirou was already so wet and burning, her cheeks blushing furiously. Panting and breathless Aiichirou looked at Rin and whimpered.

“Please, fuck me.”

_Fuck_. Usually Ai wasn’t that straight forward and when she was, well, _fuck_.

Rin desperately kissed Aiichirou and placed her back on the couch as gently as she could manage in a lust filled haze and then got down on her knees in front of the grey-haired girl. She took of the younger’s panties, careful with her hurt foot, and discarded them on the floor. She then moved Ai’s legs to rest on her shoulders and looked at Aiichirou, who looked desperate but still, and always, so patient. Rin smiled and licked from Ai’s entrance to her clit, feeling the buck of the younger’s hips and steadying her.

It was fast, needy and desperate. It was like being back in high school and going for a quickie before Sousuke came back to the dorm room. It was a rush, an adrenaline, a desperation hitting like a ton of bricks. And it was _amazing_. Aiichirou kept moving her hips, incapable of controlling herself, she held on to Rin’s long hair and whimpered and moaned and cried out so beautifully that Rin had to touch herself to ease the throbbing of her clit. And for the second time that day, Aiichirou came all over her mouth, and Rin’s proud to say she licked Ai clean.

“Hmm..” Rin hummed while licking her lips. “You surely don’t know how good you taste, Ai. You’re amazing.”

Aiichirou was worn out and in a post orgasmic bliss so, gone was her mouth filter. “No, _you’re_ amazing! You’re the best… At everything. Taking care of me and loving me and puttin’ up with me… And damn do you give good head!”

Rin’s eyes were wide open and she was laughing. Aiichirou was amusing like this. Well, Aiichirou was amusing plenty of times, and always sweet and polite. Ai sums up the dream girl of anyone. But, fortunately for Rin, Aiichirou was hers.

She carried Ai back to the bedroom and put her in bed. After cleaning up and finishing up work Rin went to bed and Ai was already sleeping. Rin smiled down at her and kissed her forehead while moving to cuddle up next to the smaller girl. Before falling asleep, she quietly whispered.

“I love you, Ai.”


End file.
